


Choice

by yanguwu2



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Relationship(s), Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguwu2/pseuds/yanguwu2
Summary: We all are searching for "the one", but what if there's two of them?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	Choice

**_We all are searching for that "one", but what if there's two of them?_ **

Jeongin have known Hyunjin since college. Being a freshman back then, Jeongin was not familiar around the campus. He was lost, as one can say. He doesn't know where his class is and it would be a total disaster for him to miss his first period on his first day. With nowhere to go, he decided to muster up his courage and went for the person he can find first just to ask, as he mentally said to himself. Alas, he found himself a boy, a tall gorgeous boy with quite broad shoulders. He prepared himself and tapped the said boy's shoulders and when the boy faced, it was a total view. When he said he will just ask the person for his class, he was not expecting to admire the features of that person but here he is, adoring the boy's face. Jeongin quickly asked if where was the room for his biology. The boy before him smiled and said to him the whereabouts. Jeongin immediately replied a small thanks but the said boy said 'Since I'm also headed to that direction, I can walk you there.' Jeongin muttered a small sure and went with him. Before he was about to enter his classroom, Jeongin introduced himself to the boy as part of his thanks. With a smile, the said boy quickly said 'Hyunjin. The name's Hwang Hyunjin.'

Kim Seungmin, on the other hand, came into Jeongin's life recently. A fellow colleague that's all, if Jeongin can describe Seungmin. Seungmin is a music teacher in the same school that Jeongin teaches; Jeongin's a biology teacher. He doesn't know why but he and Seungmin became friends fast, it's like they clicked and found a friend in themselves. Seungmin was sweet and caring, always taking Jeongin to lunch when they're on a break. He tends to give random gifts to Jeongin, which the latter find it cute. One thing Jeongin finds amusing to his friend is that Seungmin likes to cuddle. He would always give Jeongin hugs. Seungmin became a constant in Jeongin's life, always being there for him through ups and downs. 

**_Two "the one" leads to two important discoveries._ **

With Hyunjin, Jeongin realized that the latter boy knew him very well. Finals are always hectic to the younger boy and Hyunjin would always be there for Jeongin. Jeongin likes sweets, especially those mint chocolate ice cream, he adores those. Hyunjin always brought him this ice cream whenever finals are coming. The older boy takes care of Jeongin very well, he would always accompany Jeongin in the library to help him study because the younger boy hates being alone when studying. That's when Jeongin knew that Hyunjin knew him from the inside and out.

Being with Seungmin, Jeongin found out more about himself. It's no surprise to Jeongin that Seungmin can sing, I mean he's a music teacher for good's sake. But what surprised Jeongin is that he, personally, can carry a tune. It happened during their faculty party when the host forced Jeongin and Seungmin to sing a duet. Seungmin started off the song calmly. Just like an angel, Seungmin's voice was so beautiful. While the older boy was enjoying the music, Jeongin was nervous because this is his first time to sing. Seungmin sensed the tension and guided the younger to sing. Jeongin was surprised to hear his voice. He did not expect for him to carry a tune. Sure, Seungmin's voice was better but Jeongin's voice is not off tune. After the performance, Jeongin quietly thanked Seungmin for bringing out the voice inside of him. With a smile, Seungmin hugged him.

**_Does destiny give two "the one" for someone?_ **

**'Hyung, do you believe that out all the people out there, there's someone who is destined for you?'** Jeongin asked Hyunjin when they were stargazing as a surprise for Jeongin's graduation. Hyunjin was one year older so he graduated first and Jeongin took him to the beach. The older boy replied **'Of course'**. With the gentle breeze that passes by, he then looked into Jeongin's eyes and said **'actually, I'm looking at him right now.'** Jeongin was now a blushing mess. Sure Hyunjin tends to always say cheesy things but at that moment, Jeongin saw love and sincerity in the older's eyes. They stared at each other lovingly, and under the stars that night, the two boys closed the gap between them and kissed.

Just as they were about to cross the road, Seungmin asked **'Innie, out of the many people out there, do you believe that each one has someone that's destined for them?'** Jeongin was shocked by the latter's question. He gathered his thoughts and replied **'huh? why did you ask that?'** Seungmin smiled and said **'Because back then, I didn't use to. Until I met you.'** Jeongin was now far from what he felt earlier. He was taken aback by the sudden confession. Jeongin hadn't noticed the lights turned red and people started to walk, including Seungmin, leaving the younger on his feet, just standing. What brought Jeongin out of his thoughts is when he heard the older's voice telling him to hurry. Jeongin then subtlety smiled and then continued to walk.

**_Inevitably, a choice must be made_ **

Seungmin was waiting inside a restaurant. Jeongin just texted him to meet him there and the older was anxious. He was feeling scared of what might happen between this meeting. Jeongin arrived and saw Seungmin waiting. The younger quickly took a seat in front of him. Silence fills their presence. Jeongin broke the tension and said **'hyung, first of all I want to thank you for everything you've done to me.'** Seungmin understood and replied **'I know that there's someone else in your heart, I know that he means a lot to you. And I understand if you don't-'** Jeongin quickly interrupted and said **'Yes, he means so much to me, but you now have a place in my heart too. And everyday it grows bigger.'** Jeongin is now in tears. **'I think I'm ready to let go of the past.'**

_( 4 years ago_   
**_'Jeongin, the doctors said it was aneurysm. They tried everything but Hyunjin's gone. My son is gone.'_** _Hyunjin's mom told Jeongin while crying. It all happened very fast. He doesn't want to believe it but Hyunjin's body is in front of him, lifeless. It was when he touched the older's cold hands that reality hit him and he was now sobbing. Jeongin was shaking and shouting now, he cannot accept it. Jeongin just lost his best friend, his boyfriend, and his "the one".)_

**'That was four years ago, I think it's time'** Jeongin said while wiping away his tears. **'You mean you're ready to love again?'** Seungmin asked him. With a smile, Jeongin took the older's hand, intertwined them and then replied **'Ready to love you.'** At that moment, Jeongin had found his _"the one"_... again.

**_You gave me all the reasons to live, once I've learned to love again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here and I am so glad to publish this. This work is mainly inspired by a commercial that I saw with the same title. You can look it up if you want. A reminder to all that even if you lose the one you love, never lose the hope to love again. Stay safe and be well!


End file.
